The present invention relates to a shower chair that is designed to be easily used by persons that are restricted in movement and which chair can be placed inside a shower stall or a bath tub, held in place, to permit showering while seated.
The prior art has shown various chairs that have been available for shower stalls, but none that are combined with the thrifty and maneuverability features of the present device.
The Murcott U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,008 describes a swingable seat structure for bathtubs such that a person can be positioned on the seat and then moved into a position over the bathtub for bathing. The structure can be adapted for use with tubs of different depths. The Hayden U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,518 describes a swivel chair for bathtubs whereby a person can sit on a chair at the edge of a tub and swing himself over the edge of the tub and into the tub while still seated.